L'amour rutilant
by MikuIru
Summary: [AU] [Destiel] "Les anges, ça n'existe pas." "C'est ça ton problème, Dean. Tu n'as pas la foi." AU monde réel, là où Dean à 17 ans et Sam 14 ans :3
1. La foi

******A/N :** **** Ceci sera ma toute première fanfiction. J'ai déjà écrit un os, mais il était assez bizarre :') N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait franchement plaisir de savoir que vous avez un avis dessus! Sur ce, bonne lecture...

 ** **Spoil :** ** Je pense qu'il y a un risque de spoil de certains épisodes et saisons, mais je préviendrai en début de chapitre.

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural, ni aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. (malheureusement, je dois bien l'avouer, Chuck, petit veinard.)

* * *

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Il était à bout de souffle, pantelant. Son lit était trempé et froid, et tout son corps était entortillé dans sa couverture. Il resta quelques instants à regarder le plafond, une main à revers sur son front, l'autre sur son ventre. Son regard dériva longtemps dans le vide mais se posa finalement sur son réveil, ce qui l'obligea à se lever mollement. L'heure n'était pas si avancée, mais il se hâta tout de même. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il ouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre de son frère. Vide.

Il ne pensait à rien jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte de la salle de bain et qu'il se trouve face à son reflet. Il arborait une mine terrible : des cernes énormes et un teint pâle qui faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Après un soupir bref, Dean se déshabilla rapidement et fit couler l'eau froide sur son corps encore engourdit par le sommeil. Il frissonna, mais cela en valait la peine... La fraîcheur l'aiderait peut être à avoir l'air plus réveillé.

Apres sa douche assez brève, il s'habilla et descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

«Bonjour marmotte !» s'écria son petit frère qui était vautré sur le canapé tout en pianotant sur son portable.

«Arrête, j'ai pas dormi super longtemps non plus Sammy, dit l'aîné en baillant.

-Je sais, mais j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça, marmotte.»

Dean s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque son ventre lui fit savoir que cela pouvait être reporté.

«Tu perds rien pour attendre toi...» souffla Dean alors que Sam lui tirait la langue.

Il entra dans la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café avec le reste qui traînait encore dans la machine. Il l'avala d'un coup, et il sentit le liquide à moitié chaud descendre le long de son œsophage. Dean frissonna à nouveau et se prépara rapidement de quoi combler le vide dans son intestin.

Cela faisait bientôt un an. Un an que Dean s'était reprit en main, un an que Sam avait intégré le club des littéraires et un an que leur père travaillait et avait un boulot stable. Pourtant, ces quatre derniers mois avaient été plutôt difficiles pour les Winchesters... Et ils s'en étaient bien tirés finalement, comme d'habitude.

La fin des vacances s'annonçait prochainement au grand désespoir de Dean, qui n'appréciait toujours pas le travail à l'opposé de Sam qui avait hâte de retourner au collège. Pendant que Dean se prélassait le plus possible depuis son retour, son frère relisait certains de ses cahiers de cours.

Dean regarda pensivement par la fenêtre : aujourd'hui il allait revoir ses amis. Il se demandait s'ils avaient changé, si tout allait bien de leur côté.

Il se leva enfin et se prépara à sortir en inspirant profondément. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre son portable et commença à sortir lentement de la maison en regarda les alentours. Soudain, un camion attira son attention. C'était un véhicule de déménagement.

«De nouveaux voisins, huh ?»

Dean sursauta et se retourna. Son petit frère se tenait près de lui, un verre de limonade à la main.

«Ouais, hehe.»

Sam le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude en sirotant sa boisson.

«Bon, et bien, je serai de retour avant le coucher du soleil, alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur ma petite Samantha.»

Son petit frère s'étouffa et le fusilla du regard. Dean partit en rigolant et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

Il aimait bien l'été. Sentir la chaleur du sol remonter à travers ses chaussures jusqu'aux chevilles, sortir dans des endroits calmes pour se reposer... Une mélancolie inexpliquée le prit soudain par surprise, et il s'amusa à la comparer à la mélancolie qu'il ressentait en écoutant de vieilles musiques d'une époque qu'il n'avait jamais connu de son vivant.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Dean s'était mécaniquement dirigé vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Le parc. Ce parc n'était pas particulièrement diffèrent des autres parcs, pourtant il l'appréciait. Était-ce parce que c'est là qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Jo et de Benny? Ou parce que le positionnement des balançoires lui ravivait des souvenirs heureux ? Il n'en savait trop rien. En tout cas, il l'aimait ce parc. Il observa rapidement les jeux où quelques enfants s'agglutinaient.

«Dean ?»

Il se retourna et chercha du regard d'où provenait le son, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une masse humaine se dirigea furtivement vers lui et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

«Heey, salut Jo!» S'écria Dean, essayant de cacher sa voix tremblante.

La jeune fille ne le lâcha pas, même lorsque Benny s'approcha. Elle releva simplement la tête vers Dean, les yeux légèrement embués.

«Ne nous refait plus jamais ça espèce d'imbécile. C'est compris ?

-Eh, c'était pas de sa faute, dit Benny avec une voix roque qui trahissait ses sentiments.»

Dean regarda ses deux amis, et décida de se laisser aller à un élan de tendresse. Il le faisait rarement, et il sauvegardait ses élans pour les grandes occasions. Il serra les deux adolescents dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes.

«Je suis là maintenant. Je vais bien...» les rassura Dean.

Il renifla et détourna le regard de ses deux amis qui étaient étonnés par sa marque d'affection inattendue. Jo et Benny se regardèrent, puis sourirent à Dean en même temps.

«On devrait faire de la balançoire, déclara vivement Jo.

-Tes pas un peu vielle pour ça?» ricana Dean. Il reçut une tape sur la tête et un regard entendu de Benny. Dean se sentait bien. Il les avait enfin retrouvés. Ils lui avaient manqué, et c'était bien ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive. Malheureusement c'était trop tard : Dean était attaché à eux.

«Dean, tu devrais savoir qu'une fille ne vieilli jamais, surtout pas une lady comme moi!»

Jo commença à se pavaner avec classe à travers le parc. Dean ricana et haussa les sourcils.

«Toi, une lady? Laisse moi rire.

-Va y, rigole pour voir!

-Ha ha ha!»

Benny soupira et s'assit sur un banc, comme un père surveillant ses enfants. C'était le prix à payer pour rester avec ces deux là : il fallait les supporter, les surveiller et s'en occuper. Boulot parfait pour lui.

Le temps passa rapidement, beaucoup trop vite au goût de Dean. Les trois amis finirent par se saluer, et Dean sortit du parc, rêveur. Il traîna un peu dans le quartier, pour voir si quelque chose avait changé. Finalement il rentra chez lui car la nuit commençait à tomber, en même temps que le froid.

Il ouvrit la porte et une bouffée de chaleur lui chatouilla ses joues froides. Il soupira d'aise et referma la porte à clef derrière lui. Sam, qui avait du l'entendre rentrer, accouru du salon jusqu'à l'entrée.

«Dean, regarde ce que j'ai récupéré chez Kevin !»

Son petit frère agitait une boîte qui ressemblait de loin à un jeu, mais le nom ne trompait pas.

«Raah, tu sais bien que ce genre de trucs ne marche jamais, soupira Dean.»

Sam le regarda avec son fameux regard implorant de petit chien qui faisait craquer tout le monde. Dean luta furieusement contre son envie de rire, et décida de faire plaisir à son frère.

«Bon, c'est d'accord pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois, on fait un Twister d'accord ?» dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Il savait parfaitement que ce dernier haïssait ce jeu, et d'ailleurs le regard noir lancé par Sam ne fit que le confirmer.

Il alla chercher des bougies et Sam éteignit les lumières. Il faisait sombre dehors à présent. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine, posèrent la planche de communication avec les esprits et Dean se prépara mentalement à poser de bonnes questions. Il insista pour que son frère commence, il n'avait pas encore d'idées. Sam prit une pose de réflexion et son regard s'illumina. Dean posa son doigt sur "la goutte"* et son frère fit de même.

«Hmm... Est-ce que je vais bientôt rencontrer l'amour ?»

Dean pouffa de rire. Il avait cru comprendre que Sam avait rencontré une fille, mais il n'avait pas pu en savoir plus. Il eut un petit sourire en coin : il était fier de son frère qui avait réussi à s'intégrer totalement à son nouvel environnement. En plus de l'avoir fait rapidement, il avait su bien s'entourer.

Sam, qui dut remarquer le sourire que lui lançait son grand frère, détourna le regard tandis que ses joues se tintèrent.

«Quoi ? C'est une question super intéressante.»

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, et tout à coup, "la goutte" où Sam et lui avaient posé le doigt commença à bouger et s'immobilisa dans un coin.

«Oui ? Mais c'est génial pour toi Sammy! » fit remarquer Dean, toujours en rigolant. Sam semblait soulagé.

C'était à son tour à présent. Il avait trouvé sa question. Il avait hésité et avait finalement changé d'avis. Dean ne demanderait pas si il allait manger une tarte dans les instants proches. Il avait une autre question qui lui brûlait la langue.

«Comment j'ai réussi à sortir de mon coma?»

Son frère se raidit, et tourna lentement le regard vers lui. Dean l'ignora et se focalisa sur "la goutte". Il attendit, et les secondes passèrent. Rien ne bougea. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. Dean avait émis un tout petit cri que Sam avait réussi à percevoir, mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. Il regarda successivement sa montre et Dean.

«Papa ne rentre pas à cette heure-ci. T'attends quelqu'un?»

L'aîné secoua la tête et décida de se lever pour aller voir qui était l'intrus. Il tourna la clef dans la serrure, ferma les yeux mais immédiatement se contrôla et entrouvrit la porte.

Un adolescent qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui le dévisageait. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés, et ses yeux bleus ciel semblaient lancer des éclairs.

«Heum... que voulez-vous ? demanda Dean d'une voix incertaine.

-Je suis celui qui ta ramené de là où tu étais et sauvé de la perdition.»

Dean fronça les sourcils et essaya de distinguer si son interlocuteur ne se fichait pas ouvertement de lui, mais le brun n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter.

«Quoi ? Mais qui es-tu ? Demanda Dean en buttant sur ses mots.

-Castiel, un ange du seigneur.»

Dean eut un rire sardonique.

«Les anges, ça n'existe pas.

-C'est ça ton problème, Dean. Tu n'as pas la foi.»

Derrière le dénommé Castiel, un fusible sauta, laissant paraître des étincelles. Dean se figea. Cet inconnu connaissait son nom. Cette situation était définitivement étrange. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça.

* * *

*J'ai fait rapidement quelques recherches sur les tables de Ouija, et l'espèce de loupe en bois est souvent appelée la goutte... (c'est marrant comme nom non?)


	2. L'oubli

**A/N: Voici la suite de la fanfiction, je vous avoue que je ne sais pas trop encore comment tout ça va se finir x) Sur ces bonnes paroles qui ne le sont pas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en pensez!**

* * *

Dean s'immobilisa. Le froid qu'il avait réussi à faire disparaître en rentrant chez lui revint à l'attaque dans son cou et ses mains : la température était vraiment basse pour une soirée d'été.

Cela faisait bientôt quelques minutes que Dean tentait de trouver quelque chose à dire, sans grand succès. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à cet instant-là. Peut-être que la manière dont Castiel le regardait le perturbait. Peut-être aussi qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Heureusement, son frère, qui s'inquiétait du temps que Dean prenait pour voir qui toquait à la porte, fit son apparition près de lui et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire chaleureux.

«Salut ! Tu habites par ici? »

Castiel regarda encore quelques secondes Dean dans les yeux, qui parurent longues pour ce dernier, puis se tourna vers Sam.

«Je-

-Castiel ! Coupa soudain une voix derrière lui. Excusez-le, il est un peu désorienté par notre déménagement. »

Le nouveau venu était un garçon qui semblait aussi avoir le même âge que Dean et le dénommé Castiel. Il avait les cheveux châtains et une fine barbe recouvrait son menton et ses joues.

Sam continua à sourire et se tourna vers cet adolescent pour engager la conversation.

«Bonsoir ! T'inquiète pas, ça ne nous dérange pas ! Pas vrai Dean ? »

Dean observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans avoir ce qui lui arrivait : il y avait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, une sorte d'impression de déjà-vu...

«Hein ?» Dean regarda son frère un peu déboussolé, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. «Heu, ouais!» bafouilla-t-il.

«Je m'appelle Chuck, et voici Castiel, mon meilleur ami. » Annonça le garçon qui venait d'arriver en souriant aux deux frères en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

«Moi c'est Sam, et cet imbécile à côté de moi, c'est Dean. » Déclara Sam en jetant un regard vers son grand frère, comme si c'était une revanche. Bien sûr, l'aîné donna un coup de coude à son petit frère pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement.

«Eh bien, Sam et Dean, enchanté de faire votre connaissance !» Chuck marqua une pose, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. «Ah, nous venons d'emménager là-bas, juste en face de chez vous ! »

Les deux frères regardèrent derrière leurs nouveaux voisins pour contempler la maison que Chuck désignait.

«Il se fait tard Castiel. On devrait rentrer... » Dit-il en soupirant. Il regarda Sam et Dean d'un air désolé et commença à traîner son ami vers leur maison. Chuck se retourna encore une fois comme pour ajouter quelque chose. «Eh, il n'y aurait pas des chances qu'on se revoie, Dean ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça : il était évident que cette ville était petite. Pour ce qui était de la jeunesse, ce n'était qu'une minorité parmi les adultes... Il y avait même des chances qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même classe, si Dean avait vu juste pour l'âge des nouveaux voisins. Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour ne plus y penser. Sam ferma enfin la porte et les deux adolescents se regardèrent.

«C'était quoi, ça ? » Questionna Dean en fronçant les sourcils tout en s'adossant à la porte.

«A toi de me le dire, petite rêveuse! répliqua Sam en ricanant, T'étais complètement dans la lune, et pour ça, il en faut beaucoup!»

Sam redevint soudainement sérieux et baissa un peu la tête.

«C'est pas à cause de... Enfin, des effets secondaires de...

-Du coma?» répondit Dean d'un ton désinvolte.

Le benjamin regarda son frère d'un air désolé. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas pousser Dean à bout sur ce sujet, qui l'affectait beaucoup malgré son dénis. Il abandonna la conversation, ne voulant pas s'entraîner dans une discussion mouvementée à cette heure ci. Sam laissa son frère en plan près de la porte pour se diriger en baillant vers sa chambre.

«Oublie, j'vais me coucher! » marmonna t-il en sortant du champ de vision de l'aîné.

Dean soupira, reconnaissant envers son frère d'éviter le sujet. Il flâna encore un peu entre le salon et la cuisine, puis rangea finalement la planche de jeu avant de faire comme Sam. Il alla se coucher et vérifia si son frère dormait : ce dernier semblait assoupi, mais Dean lança tout de même un "Bonne nuit" discret.

Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans son lit, il resta peu longtemps éveillé : il s'endormit rapidement et sombra dans un rêve rempli d'esprits aux yeux bleus et de fusibles qui explosent.

«Dean! Je sais qu'on habite près du lycée mais c'est pas une raison pour que tu procrastines ta préparation pour y aller!

-Hein? Quoi? Procrastiner? »

L'aîné remarqua la tête de son petit frère, déjà tout prêt, dans le cadre de la porte de sa chambre. Il se remuait pour rassembler ses dernières affaires tandis que Dean paressait encore dans son lit, malgré l'heure qui tournait.

Il soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux : les derniers jours de vacance étaient passés si vite qu'il n'avait eu le temps de rien faire. Encore moins d'acheter ses fournitures. Mais bon, ça, il s'en fichait un peu...

«Je suis prêt, j'y vais!» prévint Sam une dernière fois.

C'était maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'arriver en retard le premier jour ne faisait jamais bonne impression, alors il commença lentement à s'activer. Dean espérait simplement se retrouver dans la même classe que Jo et Benny, et ses chances étaient égales à un sur deux : soit ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble, soit ils étaient sépares dans les deux classes de terminale de ce si petit lycée de la si petite ville dans lequel ils habitaient.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se préparer, il se confectionna un déjeuner très rapidement, tandis que son frère partait de la maison pour le collège. Dean sortit lui aussi, une tartine dans la main et son sac dans l'autre, et les cheveux ébouriffés, que le vent qui soufflait remit en place. A présent, il se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant et sans grand entrain vers l'établissement.

Dean retrouva ses amis, et ils commencèrent à discuter : malheureusement, Jo n'allait pas être dans la même classe que Dean et Benny, mais ils se promirent de se retrouver à midi. La sonnerie ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, et après un sourire compatissant envers Jo, lui et Benny se dirigèrent dans la salle de classe où ils étaient attendus. Ils entrèrent, et des têtes familières leurs apparurent : l'avantage, ou le désavantage d'habiter dans un trou perdu c'est que tout le monde se connaissait. Pourtant, une tête capta le regard de Dean : son nouveau voisin, se tenait près de la fenêtre au deuxième rang. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis l'étrange soirée car il n'était plus sorti depuis. Un élan de sociabilisation effleura Dean et il décida d'aller lui parler.

«Eh, salut Castiel.»

Dean prit une chaise proche de lui et s'assis à l'envers dessus, adossant ses bras sur le dossier. Castiel tourna la tête vers lui, aussi stoïque qu'il l'était la dernière fois, ce qui fit sourire Dean.

Un gros blanc s'installa pendant que le brun observait Dean, le sondait du regard plutôt, et tout à coup, il pencha la tête.

«Je vous connait?»

Dean failli exploser de rire. Ce Castiel était vraiment comique et totalement imperturbable par la même occasion, ce qui donnait un résultat plutôt amusant. Mais remarquant que son air sérieux ne disparaissait pas, le Winchester plissa ses yeux.

«Heu, ton voisin Dean, tu sais?»

Castiel secoua légèrement la tête tandis que son interlocuteur écarquillait petit à petit les yeux.

«Haha, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave...» répondit-il tout en passant nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux.

Si, justement, c'était très grave. Dean avait encore une fois cette impression que quelque chose clochait et que tout était bizarre. Soudain, Benny l'appela et Dean renonça à chercher à comprendre. Pour le moment.

La journée passa assez lentement et Dean avait presque oublié le petit événement qui s'était produit le matin. Enfin, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il y avait pensé une grande partie de la journée mais l'avait finalement laissé de coté. Pourtant lorsque les cours de la première journée se finirent, Dean avait recommencé à réfléchir. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il croisa Chuck qui sortait de l'établissement d'à côte, cet à dire l'université. C'était surement le seul bon avantage à vivre dans cette ville, selon John.

Chuck sourit lorsqu'il remarqua Dean et se dirigea vers lui.

«Hey! Ça va? »

Dean fut amusé par la tenue assez stricte qu'il portait et qui collait peu avec l'expression réjouie et enfantine que Chuck semblait avoir tout le temps.

«Ça va. Tu viens de finir?

-Comme tu peux le voir, dit Chuck en s'étirant.

-Tu sais, je croyais que tu étais encore un lycéen, déclara Dean en rigolant un peu.

-Et moi, je pensais que tu allait aller à l'université!»

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, puis restèrent quelques secondes sans parler.

«On va boire quelque chose?» proposa Chuck.

Ils commencèrent à marcher un peu ensemble avant de trouver une petite boulangerie où ils prirent tous les deux un café. En sortant, ils s'assirent sur un banc du parc où Dean avait retrouvé ses amis. Le silence qui régnait n'était pas gênant : Chuck avait sorti un carnet et griffonnait des sortes de dessins un peu étranges, tandis que Dean observait encore une fois les jeux. Finalement, il brisa le silence après avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait dire.

«Dis, hum.» Dean marqua une légère pose, avant de reprendre à voix basse. « Castiel est amnésique?»

Chuck arrêta de dessiner et se gratta la tête, gêné.

«Il est... enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Il est spécial.

-Ah ça, je l'avais remarqué...»

Chuck eut un petit sourire et but une gorgée de son café. Un autre silence s'installa, mais le bachelier repris la parole.

«Castiel à un trouble de la personnalité.

-Quoi?»


	3. L'intrigue

**A/N: Le troisième chapitre de la fanfiction, un peu plus long que d'habitude :3 Merci à Ellis Ravenwood pour ta review, je me demande aussi comment tout ceci va évoluer! Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

* * *

«Quoi ?

-Oui, voilà, j'ai répondu exactement la même chose !

-Mais, heu... Wow ! Chuck t'a dit ça comme ça ?

-Ouais ! On dit pas ce genre de trucs à un presque inconnu, on est d'accord !

-Eh bien, peut-être qu'il valait mieux que tu le saches ? »

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, perturbé par ce que Chuck lui avait dit. Apres la discussion qu'ils avaient eu, il était rentré tout chamboulé et Sam l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Il n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour que Dean lui raconte ce qu'il venait de se passer.

«Mais c'est pas tout apparemment : il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse gaffe à tout ce que je disais, parce que ça pouvait être dangereux pour son mental ! » Dean tenta de rigoler, mais ce fut un rire nerveux qui sorti de sa gorge nouée.

Sam fronça les sourcils et partit chercher son ordinateur pour faire des recherches approfondies sur le sujet : son frère resta dans le salon, faisant les cent pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les faisait-il ? Cette situation lui en rappelait une autre à laquelle il avait eu affaire lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose : le cerveau humain est si complexe, si inexplicable certaines fois. Dean ce rendait à présent compte que cette fois encore, c'était son comportement qu'il devait revoir, sinon il pouvait encore tout foutre en l'air. Ce serait de sa faute. Il s'en voudrait. Pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder son petit frère taper frénétiquement sur son clavier des mots clés pour trouver des informations.

«Alors, le trouble de la personnalité à plusieurs symptômes, comme l'hostilité, la difficulté à s'entendre avec les autres, l'irritabilité... Il y a plusieurs troubles qui en découlent ensuite... ceux qui reviennent souvent sont le trouble Borderline, les troubles schizoïdes, et même le dédoublement de personnalité... » Sam plissa les yeux et enregistra rapidement tous les petits détails avant de hausser les sourcils «Oh, un truc important ! La personne qui à le trouble de la double personnalité ne s'en rend pas compte.

-Attend. Tu penses que Castiel à une double personnalité plutôt qu'un trouble tout court?

-Ecoute Dean, ce domaine est vraiment très large et tu le sais, dit Sam en soupirant. Toutes ces maladies mentales se ressemblent beaucoup, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Castiel ait un mélange de plusieurs petits trucs.» Sam marqua une pose et se tourna vers son grand frère. « Est-ce que t'as remarqué qu'il agissait différemment quand tu l'as revu pour la deuxième fois au lycée ?»

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant et essaya de se souvenir des détails qui lui avaient semblé étranges.

«Ben, il ne me parlait plus de son truc d'ange et de sauvetage ou je ne sais quoi, il avait l'air plutôt normal... dit-il pensivement. Parce que la première fois qu'il m'a parlé, il se prenait pour un ange du seigneur. » crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et prit un bout de papier pour griffonner des notes avec un stylo qui traînait.

«Hum, ça oui, c'est bien la double personnalité : tout ce qui se passe avec la personnalité "Castiel ange", le "Castiel humain" ne s'en souvient pas, et inversement. »

L'aîné se prit la tête dans les mains, retroussa le nez et fit une petite grimace.

«Raah, je me souviens même plus des noms que tu m'as dit avant.

-Il se fait tard en même temps...» fit remarquer Sam en fermant l'ordinateur.

«Mais tu sais pourquoi Chuck m'a demandé de ne pas faire de connerie ?

-Peut être que le bousculer n'est pas bon ? J'sais pas, je suis pas psy non plus...» Sam remarqua que son frère était toujours troublé. «Je ferai des recherches au collège. » annonça le benjamin en baillant.

Dean soupira, et un fit un sourire à son frère.

«Merci» souffla-t-il, avant de s'étirer et de monter se coucher sans perdre de temps.

* * *

Dean se réveilla à bout de souffle. Cette fois, il avait fait un rêve comme il en faisait avant. Un rêve avec sa mère. Ce genre de rêve avait toujours l'air si réel... Il essaya pourtant de ne plus y penser et sortit de son lit. Il était épuisé : bien qu'il ait conclu que l'affaire Castiel était classée, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y penser. Evidemment, avant de se coucher, dès qu'une petite pensée germait, tout une ribambelle de choses se bousculent dans le cerveau et mettent du temps à laisser le monde des songes à arriver.

«Et c'est parti pour le début de la routine. » se lança Dean à lui même en se préparant.

Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé dans la petite ville de Maryville dans le Missouri il y avait de cela un an, Dean pensait réellement que ce serait temporaire, comme d'habitude. Ils ne restaient jamais plus d'un ou deux mois là où ils allaient car leur père se faisait vite des ennemis. Du moins, c'était l'excuse qu'il leur donnait : pour Dean, il était évident qu'il fuyait. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, Sam et Dean suivaient John, leur père, à travers les états, à travers les villes... D'ailleurs, Dean avait pris gout à ce changement constant, à cette sorte de liberté que procurait le fait de prendre la voiture, de voyager sur les longues routes en famille... Mais son petit frère manifestement n'aimait pas cela. Sam aimait la stabilité. Le peu de fois où il était vraiment à bout et qu'il le disait à son père, ils se disputaient violemment et le reste de la semaine se terminait en fin de journées moroses entre les deux frères. Ils ne voyaient presque plus leur père qui ne rentrait plus ou très tard le soir, qui allait surement noyer ses pensées dans un bar miteux du coin... Alors quand l'idée de s'installer pour de vrai dans cette ville avait effleuré l'esprit de John, Dean avait été le premier surpris. Encore une fois, il ne doutait pas que c'était pour son frère que leur paternel faisait tout cela. Mais ça ne le dérangeait plus depuis un bon moment : il était heureux pour son frère, et même fier de John qui avait trouvé quelques petits emplois qu'il alternait toutes les semaines. Au moins, il ne travaillait plus dans la police. C'était cela qui apportait majoritairement des ennuis à leur famille, et c'était aussi pour cela que Dean avait fait un peu n'importe quoi avant le jour où ils s'étaient installés à Maryville.

Fin prêt, Dean soupira et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner : il était relativement tôt pour que le jeune Winchester se lève, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il mangea rapidement, sans avoir particulièrement faim. Tandis que le soleil se levait progressivement, il sortit avec sa playlist de Led Zeppellins aux oreilles de la maison et frissonna : son t-shirt n'était définitivement pas suffisant pour la température ambiante du matin et du soir, mais il s'en moquait. Il ajusta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea, en prenant son temps, vers son lycée. Il arriva très à l'avance, alors il s'adossa contre un muret et continua le fil de ses réflexions interrompues.

Sam s'était si vite adapté que Dean se demandait comment il pouvait être son frère. Pour sa part, le fait qu'ils ne restaient jamais au même endroit l'avait jusque là beaucoup aidé: il n'avait pas à se prendre la tête, vu que de toutes manières, il ne resterait pas longtemps, donc ses adieux étaient souvent très rudimentaires. Dean avait compris il y a bien longtemps que le fait de s'attacher à quelqu'un rendait bizarrement la tache beaucoup plus dure à réaliser. Oui, il était nul en relations sociales.

Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées du passé lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha du portail : Dean ne le remarqua que quelques instants après, mais c'était Castiel.

Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les gens en général. Dean avait vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur Benny lorsqu'il avait commencé à péter un câble dans le fameux parc. Benny avait su quoi faire pour l'apaiser, et étrangement, ça avait marché. Il avait alors fait la connaissance de Jo, qui était de loin l'une des meilleures femmes qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Mais ça, il ne lui avouerait jamais.

Son regard commença soudain a dériver vers Castiel, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée : il regardait un point fixe, et semblait lui aussi perdu dans une réflexion intense. Il avait également l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Dean ressentit une bouffée de compassion et décida d'aller lui parler.

Il se décolla alors du mur et retira ses écouteurs tout en se dirigeant vers l'autre adolescent d'un pas décidé. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire et qu'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait entretenir une conversation avec lui, mais avant qu'il ne se décide à faire demi-tour pour éviter cette discussion, Castiel releva la tête vers lui. Trop tard, il avait été remarqué. Dean prit une grande inspiration et afficha un petit sourire amical.

«Salut Castiel.» souffla-t-il en se glissant près du brun.

Ce dernier le regarda fixement, et ne semblait pas trop surpris par se comportement soudainement familier.

«Salut... Dean Winchester, c'est ça?»

Castiel tendit sa main, à la grande surprise de son interlocuteur, qui la lui sera un peu maladroitement.

«Ouais, c'est ça...»

Dean le regarda, mais comme celui ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continuer la conversation, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et observa les gens qui commençaient à peine à arriver : ils rejoignaient pour la plupart leur groupe d'amis, formant des tas bien distincts de jeunes. Dean examina avec attention le visage des gens pour voir s'il ne reconnaissait pas quelqu'un.

«C'est Castiel Novak, en fait.» Souffla le brun, tout doucement.

Dean fronça les sourcils, puis commença à rigoler : il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait ce garçon étrange assez drôle.

«Castiel Novak, donc. Enchanté.» Annonça t-il, un sourire franc collé au visage. Le concerné le regarda étrangement pendant de longues secondes avant de détourner le regard lui aussi. Dean en déduit que le Castiel à qui il parlait à l'instant était le présumé "Castiel normal". C'était étrange de se dire qu'à tout moment, le garçon qui se trouvait près de lui pouvait changer du tout au tout et devenir "un ange". Pour l'instant, Dean ne voulait pas s'imaginer cette situation. Il devrait d'ailleurs demander à Chuck comment il procédait pour que tout se passe bien en dehors de leur maison. Dean commença à fredonner doucement une musique, se balançant légèrement. Castiel ne bougea pas, mais le Winchester se sentait tranquille à cet instant là.

Soudain, coupant l'atmosphère calme et posée, il vit Benny apparaître dans son champ visuel et Dean dut encore une fois laisser Castiel. Son ami d'ailleurs avait un air perplexe et haussait un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Le Winchester lui répondit d'un sourire innocent et salua Castiel. Ce dernier lui répondit poliment puis entra dans le lycée, sans se retourner.

«Ben alors, tu deviens gentil?

\- Chut, j'essaye d'entretenir des relations saines avec mes camarades de classe.»

Benny ricana et tapa l'épaule de Dean amicalement. Ils firent rapidement comme Castiel et se dirigèrent vers leur salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils s'installèrent tranquillement du côté fenêtre. Le professeur s'entretenait avec Castiel, et lorsque Dean s'assit, il l'interpella.

«Monsieur Winchester, vous souvenez vous de cette petite "tradition" que nous avons mit en place lors de la venue d'un nouvel élève?

Bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait. Lorsqu'un nouveau arrivait dans une classe de Maryville, le plus récent des élèves devait s'occuper de lui pendant quelques temps pour que le nouveau s'adapte. C'était ce que Jo avait fait pour Dean : elle était la dernière à avoir emménagé en ville, alors elle était restée avec lui et lui avait montré tout ce qu'il y avait de sympa. Dean ne comprenait pas trop le concept de cette prénommée "tradition", mais il s'était bien amusé avec elle.

«Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Bon, et bien, vous voilà assigné à cette tâche, je vous confie Castiel.»

Dean se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant : il avait oublié qu'il était le tout dernier arrivé.

«Hmhmm. J'm'en occuperait.»

Benny jeta un regard amusé à son ami et il lui chuchota avec un sourire en coin.

«Toi qui voulait une relation saine avec tes camarades comme tu le disais si bien, te voilà servi.»

Dean croisa les bras et posa sa tête dessus tout en le fusillant du regard, pendant que le cours débutait. Il commença a s'assoupir lorsque soudain il entendit ses voisines chuchoter pas très discrètement. Il essaya de comprend le bride de conversation qu'il venait de surprendre.

«T'es sûre que c'est lui? "Le" Dean Winchester?

-Certaine. C'est le gars qui a fait un coma en fin d'année.

\- C'est trop cool!

\- Flippant tu veux dire... Apparemment, c'est parce qu'il dilait de la drogue qu'il s'est fait attaquer par une bande de voyou, et-

Dean pouffa de rire, et les deux filles se turent rapidement.

Rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, et ce qu'il s'était passé était bien plus simple que cela. Dean était tout de même surpris que les gens parlent encore de ça. Bien réveillé à présent , il se focalisa sur le professeur qui avait l'air de dire quelque chose de très important, mais son regard glissa sur Castiel qui se trouvait à la même place que la veille et qui semblait absorbé par les paroles de l'adulte. Il avait un air sérieux collé au visage qui n'avait pas l'air de le quitter. Sans se rendre compte qu'il le regardait depuis longtemps, Dean veilla durant le reste du cours à un quelconque changement soudain d'expression de Castiel.

* * *

À midi, Dean et Benny allèrent chercher Jo et se dirigèrent tous les trois à la cantine. Il ne restait que quelques tables, et Dean remarqua que Castiel était assis à l'une d'entre elle. Il mangeait presque timidement son déjeuner, et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il interrogea Benny du regard en désignant la table où le brun était assis, et ce dernier soupira en haussant les épaules.

«Fait comme tu veux vieux, mais on dirait que tu stalke ce gars.

-Toujours dans l'exagération, pas vrai? Constata Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est ma responsabilité j'te signale.»

Jo regarda ses deux amis en plissant les yeux, sans comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

-Les gars, on a le choix entre la table avec Martin et la table avec le nouveau. À vous de voir hein, mais moi, ma décision est vite prise.»

Elle avait raison : il n'y avait même pas de choix à faire. Martin était une personne détestable. Enfin, surtout du point de vue de Benny : ce dernier ne manifestait jamais autant de colère pour quelqu'un, mais ces deux là se haïssaient vraiment. Il n'y avait d'apparence aucune raison pour qu'ils ne supportent pas, mais Martin était incroyablement provocateur, et Benny très réceptif. Une fois, il avait bien faillis le tuer en se battant avec lui un jour où il s'étaient disputés.

Sans plus attendre, ils s'installèrent à la table de Castiel, et reprirent le cours de leur discussion comme si de rien n'était. Cette fois si, le brun semblait surpris. Cela ne dura que quelques instants avant qu'il ne se focalise une nouvelle fois sur son plateau, mais Dean eu tout de même l'impression que Castiel avait d'autres expressions dans sa palette de sentiments, et cela le rassura. Il mangea de bon cœur tout ce qui se trouvait sur son plateau tout en rigolant et interagissant avec ses amis. Il remarqua soudain que Castiel ne touchait plus à sa nourriture depuis un bon moment et qu'il ne faisait que réorganiser son plat.

«T'en veux plus?»Demanda Dean sans tourner autour du pot. Jo lui fit les gros yeux et lui asséna un coup de poing à l'épaule.

«Et la politesse, Dean Winchester?»

Certaines fois, il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à une mère ou a une grande sœur : un peu brusque mais très autoritaire.

Il bouda et baissa les yeux, comme un enfant prit sur le fait.

«Désolé.» Grommela t-il en regardant Castiel. Il cru voir un sourire sur son visage si souvent impassible, mais ce fut si rapide que Dean se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêve. Castiel prit son assiette et la lui tendit.

«Tiens Dean, je n'ai plus faim de toutes manières.»

Le Winchester leva la tête vers l'adolescent et ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard émeraude dans les yeux de Castiel. Il se noya quelques secondes dans l'océan bleu qui était beaucoup plus expressif que prévu, mais se reprit en secouant la tête rapidement tandis que son visage s'illuminait.

«Merci, Cass!» Dit-il en prenant vivement le plat tendu et en dévorant la nourriture.

Il remarqua que Benny et Jo le regardaient d'un air interrogatif et lourd de réflexions. Qu'avait-il encore fait?

«Cass?»

Dean s'étouffa et dut boire un verre d'eau entier pour réussir à faire passer sa toux.

Le surnom lui avait échappé, et il n'avait même pas remarqué. Castiel, qui comprenait peut être l'état d'esprit de Dean, lui lança un sourire. Cette fois, il en était sur, s'en était un.

«J'aime bien.»

Dean rigola nerveusement pour cacher sa gêne, mais au fond de lui il était heureux.

C'est sous les regards que s'envoyaient Jo et Benny pour tenter de comprendre la situation et un Dean un peu rouge que se finit le déjeuner, qui malgré tout c'était plutôt bien déroulé.

* * *

La journée se termina comme la précédente, toujours aussi lentement. Lorsque que celle ci fut enfin finie, Dean avait des choses a demander à Chuck. Quand il le croisa finalement à la sortie de l'université, il se dirigea vers lui.

«Hey Chuck!»

Le concerné se retourna en souriant. Il firent un bout de chemin ensemble, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de leurs maisons respectives, Dean se lança.

«Dit moi, il n'y a rien de particulier que je puisse faire pour aider Castiel?

-Jouer le jeu je suppose.

-Le jeu?»

Chuck se tourna vers Dean et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire.

«Castiel est dans un monde où les démons et les monstres existent. Et toi Dean, tu es apparemment un chasseur. »

Son interlocuteur lança un sourire désolé au Winchester et rentra chez lui, le laissant au milieu de la rue.

«Bordel» souffla Dean plaquant sa main sur son front.


	4. Le doute

**A/N: Ce chapitre a été écrit avec la soundtrack de la la land dans les oreilles, en période de travail intensif et de sombrage rapide et efficace dans le fandom de Voltron, ainsi que dans certains musicals comme Heathers ou Hamilton. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser vos impressions!**

* * *

«Ça, tu peux le dire.»

Dean se retourna et vit son petit frère qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, la tête adossée au rebord de celle ci, un sourire navré au visage. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule en signe de salutation avant de rentrer dans la maison. L'aîné regarda autour de lui avec une pointe d'espoir de voir une quelconque présence adulte mais dut rapidement cesser de rêver. Dean soupira en jetant son sac dans un coin de l'entrée avant de s'étirer maladroitement, fatigué par cette première journée de cours malgré sont inactivité relativement évidente.

«Sam? J'peux t'emprunter ton ordi?» Demanda le plus grand en traversant lentement le salon. Des affaires traînaient ça et là autour de Dean, et il esquiva les obstacles éparpillés avec aisance. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir si son frère l'avait entendu, mais avant qu'il n'obtienne de réponse, il trouva l'ordinateur allumé et ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre en s'asseyant confortablement avec l'ordinateur sur les genoux. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, les doigts suspendus au dessus du clavier, ne sachant quoi écrire.

«Essaye ange chasseur?»

Sam s'approcha et s'assit près de son frère. Dean ne fut même pas surpris que le cadet sache déjà ce que Chuck lui avait dit : il avait du entendre une partie de la conversation, et il ne lui en voulait pas. Au fond, ça l'arrangeait.

«Chasseur de monstre plutôt?» Proposa l'aîné en tournant sa tête vers celle de Sam.

Son petit frère haussa les épaules en souriant, tandis que Dean regardait attentivement les multiples propositions qui apparaissaient progressivement. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un site qui leur semblait plutôt intéressant et furent absorbés par la complexité du blog sur lequel ils étaient tombé. Le titre représentait parfaitement l'esprit des créateurs du site : Ghostfacers. Les sujets étaient variés, les détails ne manquaient pas et le site était vraiment complet. Les deux frères eurent un regard entendu. Ils avaient affaire à des "professionnels". Dean se gratta la tête et tapa dans la barre de recherche du site des mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque les résultats s'affichèrent.

«Comment tuer un vampire, Est-ce qu'exorciser un démon tue l'hôte, Que faire en cas de morsure de loup garou, Les avantages et désavantages des pactes démoniaques... la vache, ces gars sont super créatifs!» S'exclama Dean en sifflant, impressionné. Il marqua une pose, et regarda son frère avec un air à présent implorant; Sam le connaissait bien assez pour savoir qu'il allait lui demander une faveur.

«Tu crois qu'on peut prendre contact avec eux? demanda Dean, faisant des yeux implorants à son frère.

\- Je vais essayer.»

Sam reprit possession de son ordinateur et entreprit de trouver un moyen de communication, tandis que le châtain se levait en direction de la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à grignoter pour lui et son frère.

«Au fait Dean.» Le cadet marqua une pose, vérifiant qu'il était bien audible. Sam remarqua alors la tête de son frère dans le cadre de la porte de la cuisine, qui s'était penché pour montrer qu'il écoutait bien son frère à présent. Le cadet ferma les yeux, et se gratta nerveusement la joue avec son index.

« Je voulais pas t'en parler maintenant, mais j'ai fais des recherches comme je te l'avais promis.»

Dean releva la tête du plat qu'il préparait, attendant patiemment la suite. Son petit frère soupira, semblant chercher les mots justes.

«Alors, d'après les docteurs, les troubles doivent être soignés, et non pas "encouragés". En gros, c'est pas une bonne chose d'entrer dans le délire de Castiel.» annonça t'il d'une traite. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Dean, soucieux du temps que prenait son frère à répondre.

L'aîné fronçait les sourcils, étonné. Pourquoi son voisin voulait-il alors absolument qu'il entre dans "le jeu" de Castiel? Prenait-il tout cela à la légère? Honnêtement, Dean en doutait. Il ne connaissait pourtant pas vraiment ses nouveaux voisins, il était d'ailleurs étrange et un peu irresponsable de déjà leur faire confiance aussi rapidement.

«Je suis sur que Chuck à ses raisons.» Répondit Dean sèchement en grinçant des dents.

Il était un peu énervé. Il espérait surtout que Chuck ne l'ai pas pris pour un imbécile... Son petit frère dut remarquer son irritation car il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en rigolant.

«Ehe, je n'en doute pas!»

Un petit son d'ordinateur se faufila à travers le silence pesant qui s'était installé et sortit Sam de son embarras qui sembla soulagé.

«J'ai reçu une réponse!»

Il se déplaça souplement vers son ordinateur et son regard s'illumina. Il dicta le message qu'il venait de recevoir à voix haute tandis que son frère s'asseyait près de lui, des sandwichs à la mains.

«"Cher Sam, c'est un plaisir d'aider des humains en détresse. Quel que soit la nature de votre problème, nous serons à votre disposition." Je vais leur demander ce que c'est qu'être un chasseur!» s'exclama Sam, un regard rieur au visage et tapant frénétiquement sur les touches du clavier. Une réponse lui fut envoyé tout aussi rapidement et semblait être la définition détaillée du chasseur, faite par l'envoyeur.

Les deux frères commençaient à peine à manger leurs en-cas en lisant tranquillement le message du créateur du site quand soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Dean se leva nonchalamment et ouvrit en baillant, sans remarquer immédiatement qui se tenait en face de lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour les plisser lentement.

«Cass?

\- Bonsoir Dean.»

Réalisant que c'était bien Castiel qui se tenait devant lui avec son visage impassible qui semblait être éternel, le Winchester écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il était tard, alors que venait faire son nouveau voisin étrange en face de lui? Comme son voisin ne parlait plus, Dean se permit de détailler rapidement le visage de ce dernier. Il s'attarda plus longtemps sur le regard si bleuté qui lui donnait des frissons. Petit à petit, Dean commença à se noyer dans le regard du brun, presque contre son grès.

«Heu, tu as besoin de quelque chose? Demanda t'il en se reprenant vivement après quelques secondes.

\- J'ai une affaire.»

Dean haussa les sourcils, étonné. Il lui semblait à cette instant présent, sans aucune raison particulière, qu'il était bête : à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec un des deux nouveaux voisins, il ne saisissait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Tout à coup, il comprit. Il n'avait pas affaire au Castiel normal : celui qui se tenait devant lui était "l'autre". Gêné, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

«Une... une affaire?»

Castiel pencha la tête. C'était à son tour d'être étonné.

«Oui, Dean. Une affaire. Un démon a encore frappé. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour l'exterminer.»

Dean s'étouffa avec sa salive. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire? Le truc de l'ange passait encore de justesse, mais entendre Castiel parler d'extermination de démons, s'en était définitivement trop. Pendant quelques secondes, Dean eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais renonça finalement à fermer la porte au nez de son voisin. Depuis l'arrivée du brun, le monde ne tournait plus vraiment rond, alors de toutes manières cela ne changerai rien s'il y contribuait un peu.

«Tu veux rentrer?»

Castiel hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Dean referma progressivement la porte derrière le brun, et tandis que l'invité attendait poliment pour pouvoir s'installer, son petit frère lui jeta un regard perplexe avant de hausser les épaules en terminant son sandwich, confortablement installé sur le canapé du salon. L'aîné fit finalement de même et proposa à Castiel de venir près d'eux. Ce dernier, après avoir brièvement salué Sam qui lui avait lancé un petit sourire gêné, resta debout, adossé contre le mur près des deux frère. Après quelques instants, il prit enfin la parole.

«Il s'est passé quelque chose, Dean.» annonça le brun en se retournant pour chercher une chaise.

Surpris, le concerné chercha des yeux un point de réconfort chez son frère, qu'il n'obtint finalement pas.

«C'est grave?» demanda Dean d'une voix incertaine en s'essuyant la bouche, tout en posant de côté son sandwich, non sans un pincement au cœur bien visible.

L'invité s'arrêta de marcher vers la chaise qu'il venait de trouver et se retourna vivement en fronçant les sourcils.

«Bien sur que ça l'est.»

Dean haussa les sourcils. Le brun avait parlé avec un tel sérieux qu'il en eut un léger haut le cœur. Il se gratta la tête et détourna le regard.

«Mais euh, puisque tu es... un ange, tu ne peux pas t'en occuper?»

Dean regretta aussitôt sa question. Le visage de Castiel qui était déjà assez renfermer, s'assombrit. Le brun regarda dans le vague en s'asseyant enfin et resta immobile pendant de longues secondes.

«J'ai perdu une partie de mes pouvoirs en arrivant ici.»

Dean ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Pas parce que Castiel venait de tranquillement de leur confirmer qu'il avait bien des pouvoirs, mais parce qu'il semblait en fait y croire dur comme fer. Sa conviction fit frissonner Dean : déjà qu'il était plutôt étrange que Castiel le connaisse à son arrivée, à présent un doute de plus c'était installé, pour tout arranger. Bizarrement, il n'était pas plus surpris que cela. Du côté de son frère par contre, il était amusant de remarquer qu'il était bouche bée. Dean lança un sourire goguenard à Sam avant de se retourner vers Castiel.

«Alors, cette affaire?» Demanda l'aîné, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, semblant avoir perdu l'appétit.

«En ville, quelqu'un a disparu. Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années.»

Les deux frère étouffèrent un petit rire, et Sam lança d'une voix ironique:

«C'est pas très paranormal ça.

-Non, mais quand on l'a retrouvé, il était dans un frigo, mort et couvert de marques étranges.»

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Castiel, et Dean sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. C'était plus glauque et étrange que paranormal pour Dean.

Le brun se leva, pensif, et se dirigea soudain vers la porte de la maison des Winchester, déterminé.

«Préparez votre sac, on y va.»

Les deux frères se regardèrent, étonnés. Sam eut un petit rire nerveux et se tourna vers son frère, pensant que Castiel était en train de plaisanter. Vu le regard que ce dernier lançait aux deux frères, ce n'était vraiment pas une blague. Le cadet tenta de trouver une excuse pour éluder leur sortie imminente.

«Il est un peu tard pour partir chasser, non? On devrait attendre demain...» proposa Sam en se grattant le bras.

Castiel se renfrogna : Sam avait raison, cela ne servirait à rien d'y aller la nuit. De toutes manières, il était fatigué par ce premier jour, et il ne serait pas assez réveillé pour combattre un monstre dans son état.

«Après la fin des cours ça vous va?» Proposa Dean, à la grande surprise de Sam qui lui fit les gros yeux discrètement.

L'invité, surpris, tourna la tête vers l'aîné et eut un petit sourire reconnaissant en hochant la tête qui réchauffa le cœur de Dean : à cet instant précis, le Winchester savait qu'il tenterait tout pour revivre ce moment. Il ignora le regard à présent meurtrier que lui lançait son petit frère et raccompagna Castiel dehors, le saluant plus gentiment que poliment. Lorsqu'il entra de nouveau chez lui, son frère avait les bras croisés et attendait apparemment des explication, un regard "T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse" sur le visage. Dean haussa les épaules, il n'avait aucune justification à son acte et n'avait pas envie de raconter à son frère le petit sentiment d'attachement qu'il commençait à ressentir pour Castiel. Au lieu de se justifier, il attrapa l'ordinateur et envoya un message aux créateurs du site. Il lut à voix haute la longue réponse qu'il avait encore presque immédiatement reçu :

«"Le b.a-ba du chasseur, c'est le sel, la lampe de poche à pleine batterie, le flingue avec des balles en fer et l'eau bénite. Ensuite, selon les différents types de monstres, il faut adapter les armes. Pour plus de renseignement, recherchez le type de monstre que vous voulez exterminer sur notre site."

-Regarde la petite phrase en coin : "Le sel éloigne les esprits, et si l'on en fait un cercle avec, ça les empêche de passer et de nous attaquer." Ça à l'air super pratique et facile à faire... dit Sam en se rapprochant de son frère, semblant avoir momentanément oublié sa colère pour la remplacer par de la curiosité et de l'étonnement.

-Reste plus qu'à se procurer tout ça...» grogna Dean en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Le cadet eut un sourire rieur, et tapota avec compassion l'épaule de son grand frère.

«J'te laisse te débrouiller hein, parce que moi je vais me coucher.» dit Sam en ricanant, et s'éloignant finalement vers sa chambre, tandis que Dean regrettait petit à petit sa décision. Il n'y renonça pourtant pas, et, animé d'une conviction soudaine, le Winchester passa sa soirée à préparer le matériel qui leur serait nécessaire pour leur fameuse "chasse aux monstres".

C'est étalé sur la table de la cuisine, le visage dans les bras, la bouche ouverte et des petits sacs en tissus autour de lui que Sam trouva Dean le lendemain. Il était encore très tôt, alors le cadet décida de couvrir son frère avec un couverture, un sourire attendrit au visage.

* * *

La deuxième journée se déroula normalement, Benny et Jo n'étant même plus surpris que Castiel reste avec eux, sous ordre impératif de Dean. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à comprendre les agissements de ce dernier, mais le connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'il y avait une bonne raison derrière tout cela. La seule chose qui changeait ce jour là, c'était que Dean semblait sur ses gardes à chaque instant de la journée et qu'un joli couteau en argent ainsi qu'un sachet de sel ornaient sa ceinture, à l'abri du regard de tous.

A la fin des cours, Dean et Castiel rejoignirent directement Sam au parc après avoir récupéré leurs sacs de "chasseurs", et décidèrent de la façon d'ont ils iraient récupérer des informations. Castiel tendit aux deux frères une petite pochette contenant des papiers volants d'où certains mots ressortaient, surlignés avec précision.

«J'ai recherché les dernières disparitions de jeunes en ville, et une semble correspondre à notre cas : c'est un jeune garçon de quinze ans, et le lien que l'on peut faire avec l'autre affaire, c'est que ces deux garçons se connaissaient. J'ai aussi trouvé une personne de leur entourage commun qui pourrait nous aider.

-Wow, c'est stupéfiant... souffla Dean, surpris.

-Comment as tu trouvé toutes ses infos?» demanda Sam, tout aussi étonné et impressionné que son frère.

Castiel eut un petit sourire en coin, assez fier de lui, et enfonça ses mains dans sa veste, qui était d'ailleurs la même que le jour précèdent et qui semblait lui tenir à cœur.

«Disons... qu'un petit ange ma aidé. Je vous le présenterai un de ses jours... lança t-il mystérieusement, en se retournant pour se diriger à l'extérieur du parc. Vous venez?»

* * *

«Comment tu as dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà?

-Ruby.»

Sam soupira, stressé. Après avoir docilement suivi Castiel à travers la ville, les jeunes garçons avaient enfin trouvé l'adresse qu'il cherchaient. A présent, ils se trouvaient en face de la porte d'une jeune inconnue à qui ils devaient soutirer des informations afin de mener à bien une chasse au monstre. Cela lui avait semblé être une idée assez amusante en premier lieu, mais il commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir suivi Dean dans son délire étrange. Son frère gigotait légèrement près de lui, et semblait avoir les mêmes pensées que lui. Castiel avait sonné il y avait de cela quelques instants lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en face des trois adolescents. Une femme adulte se tenait face à eux et semblait étonnée de les voir.

«Bonjour, c'est à propos de quoi?»

Un grand silence s'installa, et un homme apparut près de la femme au pas de la porte. Il prit la parole, voyant qu'une gêne certaine s'était progressivement installée.

«Qui sont-ils? Je ne les ai jamais vu par ici.»

Le benjamin du groupe, remarquant qu'aucun de ses deux amis ne se décidait à prendre la parole, sentit un courage le submerger.

«Nous sommes journalistes amateurs pour notre lycée. Nous aurions besoin de confirmer certaines informations afin que notre travail ne soit pas un tas de mensonges.»

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, attristés et comprenant de quoi il voulait parler. Ils étaient sur le point de répondre, lorsque soudain une petite voix brisée par la fatigue s'éleva derrière les parents.

«Laissez les rentrer.»

Une jeune fille brune les salua amicalement en leur souriant légèrement, mais la conviction n'y était pas. Sam eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il remarqua quelle tenait une photo où trois enfants se tenaient joyeusement par l'épaule. Les deux jeunes garçons qui se trouvaient près de la jeune fille brune correspondaient bien aux portraits du jeune garçon assassiné et du jeune disparu qu'il avait pu observer dans le petit rapport que Castiel leur avait donné. Les quatre adolescents, sous la supervision des parents, s'installèrent autour d'une table basse, tandis que leur conversation était accompagnée par des cookies que Dean ne put s'empêcher de trouver appétissants malgré la situation. Les trois garçons n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que la jeune fille leur révèle les relations qu'elle entretenait avec ses deux amis. Ils semblaient être relativement proches, et se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Durant le récit de l'adolescente, l'aîné Winchester se permit d'observer Castiel : il semblait absorbé par ce que la jeune fille racontait, et sa détermination têtue arracha un léger sourire à Dean. Castiel prit la parole à la fin du court récit de la brune.

«Rien d'étrange ne s'était produit avant... toute cette histoire?»

La question sembla perturber Ruby, qui écarquilla les yeux avant d'entamer un cookie avec un petit rire nerveux. Pourtant, après quelques instants, elle parut songeuse; soudain, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, un spasme de tristesse la parcourant.

«C'était juste pour s'amuser. On était dehors et on s'ennuyait, quand Luci a proposer d'aller à l'église abandonnée. J'étais pas d'accord au début, mais ça avait l'air marrant alors je n'ai pas insisté. Vous savez, des gens racontent que l'église près d'ici est hantée... Alors quand on est arrivés, Luci à commencé à raconter des trucs en criant et à insulter le fantôme. Adam si est mit aussi, mais j'osai rien dire. Soudain, on a entendu un grand bruit de vitre brisées, et on a prit peur. On s'est enfuis, et c'est après ça que quelques jours plus tard, Luci à... il est... et Adam...»

Ruby s'arrêta de parler, sa phrase se brisant en un sanglot. Castiel regarda les deux frères d'un air grave et sorti un objet de sa poche pour le tendre à la jeune fille : c'était un étrange collier.

«Tenez, ça devrait vous protéger pour le moment de toute attaque. On est jamais trop prudent.»

Sam se leva à son tour et tapota maladroitement l'épaule de la jeune fille, tentant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Ruby les regarda, incrédule, avant de renifler et d'attacher le colifichet autour de son cou et de sourire à Sam, qui rougit légèrement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Elle leur lança un regard reconnaissant tandis que Dean les tirait, lui et son Castiel, à l'extérieur, vexé de ne pas avoir été celui qui gérait la situation. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié la famille de leur accueil, les trois adolescents firent le point sur les informations qu'ils avaient obtenu.

«Un fantôme énervé? Une église hantée? Comment on se débrouille avec ça maintenant?!»

Dean tournait en rond en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il allait vraiment perdre la boule si une autre coïncidence venait se superposer à toutes celles qui menaçaient déjà sa santé mentale : il doutait de plus en plus, et il savait que très bientôt il serait à peine capable de différencier la réalité et le mythe. Castiel, recopiant le geste qu'avait fait Sam à Ruby, glissa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean afin de le rassurer.

«Allons faire un tour à cette fameuse église pour voir si nous trouvons d'autres indices, et après, rentrons. Il y a de grandes chances que le monstre après lequel nous sommes soit un poltergeist, car il n'aime relativement pas être dérangé...»

Dean soupira, soulagé malgré lui par le fait que Castiel n'ait pas peur du fantôme et semble savoir comment le battre. Les trois garçons se dirigèrent alors d'après les dires de Ruby, vers l'église. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent après avoir rapidement forcé sur la porte d'entrée, une forte odeur de renfermé leur piqua le nez, une couche de poussière flottant autour deux. Malgré la lumière du jour encore présente à l'extérieur, certains lieux dans le monument était très sombres. Dean et Sam allumèrent leurs lampes de poche tandis que Castiel touchait délicatement les murs, concentré. C'est après quelques instants de recherche que Dean trouva un recoin plus cachée que les autres et décida de vérifier ce qu'il y avait par là bas. Castiel l'avait aussi remarqué, alors ils s'y dirigèrent ensembles, avant de s'accroupir. Tandis qu'il observait attentivement les alentours, Sam entendit un léger petit bruit qui le fit tressauter.

«Heu, les gars? lança Sam tout doucement, mais personne ne l'entendit à cet instant là.

-Regarde Cass, qu'est ce que c'est que ça?»

Un fatras de canettes d'alcool traînait près de ce qui semblait être une sorte de lit.

«Cela ressemble à un coin aménagé... Quelqu'un vit ici!

-Les gaars? chuchota le cadet, sa voix se brisant petit à petit.

-Quoi?» dirent Dean et Castiel simultanément, se retournant en même temps vers Sam. Ce dernier reculait lentement vers eux en tremblant, et Dean mit peu de temps à comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Malheureusement, c'était un poil trop tard, mais ça, il ne le comprit seulement lorsque sa vision se troubla, tandis qu'il sentait des millions de fourmillements venant de sa tête, avant qu'il perde rapidement conscience.

* * *

Dean papillonna des yeux, tentant de voir à travers la pièce sombre dans laquelle il se trouvait. En se levant avec difficulté, il comprit rapidement ce qu'il venait de ce passer : il avait été enlevé. Un spasme d'effroi le parcouru lorsqu'il se souvint de la présence de son frère et de Castiel à ses côtés lors de l'incident. Le Winchester sentit tout à coup quelque chose à ses poignets : une corde l'empêchait de faire un seul mouvement. Adroitement, il se détacha grâce à son couteau qui n'avait pas disparu et chercha ensuite frénétiquement à travers la salle son sac dans lequel se trouvait son portable et tout outils utile à sa minime chance de survie, mais ne le trouva évidemment pas. Par contre, il trouva avec horreur Sam, inconscient. Désespéré, il s'agenouilla près de lui et le secoua de toutes ses forces. Dans un coin de sa tête, un souvenir du jour où leur lycée avait accueilli des secouriste commença à trotter dans sa tête : il ne fallait pas déplacer une personne inconsciente. Heureusement, son petit frère ouvrit doucement les yeux au bout de quelques secousses, tandis que Dean poussait un soupir de soulagement.

«Dean... que... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Arrg!»

Sam avait tenté de se lever, mais retenu par Dean, se rassit par terre dans un soupir de douleur. Dean libéra son petit frère et après l'avoir rapidement réconforté et lui avoir laissé son couteau en guise de protection, il se releva pour partir à la recherche de Castiel. Il sortit facilement de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et s'aventura prudemment à travers ce qui semblait être un sous sol.

«Cass?» chuchota Dean en premier lieu, puis sans se soucier d'une quelconque autre présence, commença à crier plus fort le nom de son ami. Soudain, en même temps qu'il entrait dans une nouvelle pièce différente des autres, il remarqua dans un coin sombre une forme. Il reconnu instantanément Castiel et s'élança, heureux, vers l'adolescent qui commençait à s'agiter : il semblait bâillonné lui aussi, et un tissus l'empêchait de parler.

Tout à coup, le brun réussit à faire glisser le tissus qui lui couvrait la bouche, juste au moment où un bruit sourd retentissait dans la pièce. Sur ses gardes, Dean remarqua enfin qu'il y avait une autre ombre dans la pièce, bien plus massive et plus imposante que celle qu'il avait put apercevoir lors de sa perte de conscience.

«Dean, sauve toi!» cria Castiel, se débattant de de toutes ses forces pour se défaire des liens qui le tenaient prisonnier.

Le Winchester se redressa, tremblant de rage. Il n'abandonnerait pas Castiel, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa ceinture et senti le sachet en tissu remplis de sel. "Le sel éloigne les esprits, et si l'on fait un cercle de sel, ça les empêche de passer."

Dean ricana intérieurement, pour une fois heureux que ce fameux site amateur leur ait servit au moins à quelque chose. Il détacha lentement le petit sachet et l'ouvrit discrètement, tandis que son adversaire se rapprochait dangereusement vite de lui. Lorsque celui ci fut à la hauteur de Dean avec son couteau menaçant à la main, ce dernier balança le sel à la figure de l'homme et tira Castiel de toutes ses forces par la main, qui avait enfin réussi à se détacher. L'homme hurla en reculant brusquement, et resta déboussolé quelques instants : Dean en profita pour le désarmer et pointer le couteau vers l'homme qui semblait souffrir, le sel lui piquant surement atrocement les yeux.

«Tu as eu tort de te frotter à un Winchester, espèce de fils de-»


End file.
